I Love You
by LexiC101
Summary: Something we all wanted but unfortunately didn't get. With Aj lying about who Kaitlyn's secret Admirer was out comes an Irish Ginger! Sheamus/Kaitlyn


Big E put his arms around Kaitlyn and leaned forward to kiss her. But then just before their lips touched he dropped her and started laughing. Aj's music started. Kaitlyn looked down. How could she be so stupid and think that a superstar actually wanted her. It was so stupid. As she looked back up Aj skipped down the ramp high fiving Big E as she went.

"How ya feeling Kaitlyn?" Aj asked in her cheery voice. Kaitlyn just waited to go and hid "worthless? Alone? Broken? Well that exactly how I felt when you abandon me!" She said getting into the ring.

"You see Kaitlyn I have spent the last year of my life letting men hurt me Daniel Bryan CM Punk John Cena they used me! they took advantage of me! They shattered me like glass!" Aj's voice sounded like it was going to crack Kaitlyn looked like she was going to cry but who could blame her? "And where was my best friend in all this?! Chasing the divas title" Aj said kneeling down next to her "but even shattered glass if you handle it wrong can cut you"

"Your crazy! Your crazy!" Kaitlyn yelled into Aj's mic, standing up and throwing flowers Big E had gave her.

"No. No Kaitlyn I'm smart see maybe you can beat me in here" Aj motioned to the ring "but I can beat you up here" Aj tapped Kaitlyn's head

"I used to put you up so high! Now I get to shove you all the way down!" She laughed "your so sad weak face it Kaitlyn your just trash" Kaitlyn felt to worthless and humiliated. She couldn't hold it in much longer and started to sob which got picked up by Aj's mic "you have no one! You have no love! No friends and non of these people give a dam about you" she laughed again "the only thing you have that is worth something is that diva's title and come Sunday you won't even have that you are going to loose and I'm going to get every thing I ever wanted and you your just going run back to what ever trailer park you crawled out of! Remote in one hand junk food in the other giant man arm eating away your emotions! Like the worthless pathetic unlovable cow you-" Kaitlyn was about to slap Aj but stopped when-

_It's a shame that they lost their head  
A careless man who could wind up dead_

Sheamus. One of Kaitlyn's best friends came out.

"Now just hang on a seconded fella!" Sheamus yelled. He wasn't to happy with what was going on. "How dare you say those things about Kaitlyn!" He said walking down the ramp and getting into the ring. Aj looked so frightened and looked around probably looking for Dolph or Big E.

"Sorry Aj your boys aren't coming out" Sheamus said pointing to the screen where there was Dolph and Big E lying on the ground with John Cena, Alberto Del Rio, Randy Orton and The Miz standing over them. Aj screamed and the men waved into the camera. "Katie is not worthless she is not pathetic and she defiantly is not trash!" Sheamus walked around the ring and stood in front of Kaitlyn.

"She is one of the most beautiful talented caring king amazing girls in the world" Sheamus said. Kaitlyn smiled

"Really?" Kaitlyn asked loud enough for the camera to pick up

"Of course Lass" Sheamus smiled. He completely forgot about Aj and faced her. Shame us held Kaitlyn's hands and looked into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed Kaitlyn. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers went his neck. The crowd was going crazy and Aj was screaming her head off. The broke the kiss and stared at Aj. Kaitlyn quickly speared Aj knocking her out. She stood back up and looked at Sheamus.

"Katie for years now we have clicked your my best friend" Sheamus said

"_Frieeeend Zooone Frieeeend Zooone_" the crowd chanted making the pair laughed

"Katie I love you" Sheamus said. Kaitlyn had tears in her eyes she walked over and kissed Sheamus again. After a few seconds they broke the kiss. Sheamus walked to the ropes and climbed through them then opened the bottom and middle rope for Kaitlyn. Once Kaitlyn was out, Sheamus jumped down and picked Kaitlyn up Bridal style and carried her backstage while the crowd chanting "_he did it!_" Meaning getting out of the friend zone.

When they got backstage they were met with John Cena, Alberto Del Rio, Randy Orton, The Miz and actually the Bella Twins were there too.

"Hey Kaitlyn are you okay?" Brie asked coming up to her.

"I know we aren't the best of friends but no one deserves that and your friends with John" Nikki smiled. Kaitlyn smiled se was glad to have my girl friends.

"Yeah I'm okay" she smiled

"Katie!" All the guys yelled and hugged her. After a few minuets they let her go

"Are you okay?" Miz asked

"Yeah guys I'm okay thanks for beating up Dolph and Big E" she smiled

"Oh that was all these two" Alberto said pointing to the Bella's who showed off the muscles and tried to look big making everyone laugh.

"Thanks again guys" Katie smiled the boys hugged her again then they walked off together except John and Nikki went somewhere else. Sheamus walked over and put his arm around Kaitlyn who shrugged him off.

"Thanks for coming out Shames but you don't have to keep lying" she said

"What? You think I'm lying?" Sheamus asked

"Yes I do because you've never said anything like that before" she said

"Katie I'm not lying! I love you! I have for years since you started in NXT! Do I have to go get a ring to prove it to you?!" He asked

"You love me?" Kaitlyn looked down as tears fell

"Yes Katie I love you" he lifted her face up and wiped her tears "I love you" he leaned down and kissed the two times diva making her smile.


End file.
